We're Totally Screw Up
by Deanloves
Summary: Versiku untuk episode pertama season 9. Sekali lagi Sam mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk dengan sukarela memenuhi tiga Ujian untuk mengunci Gerbang Neraka selamanya sesuai yang tertulis dalam Tablet Suci. Namun jika Sam berhasil memenuhi Ujian ketiganya, Sam akan mati. Dan itu yang akan dihalangi Dean. Sam tidak boleh mati. Hurt/Sam - Protective/Dean - T untuk emosi.


**Spoiler to SPN **** 8****:****23**** - pure fiction, based on TV serial Supernatural - my version of SPN ****9****:****1 whatever the tittle that will be**

**Sinopsis SPN season ****8****: **

Sekali lagi Sam mempertaruhkan dirinya untuk dengan sukarela memenuhi tiga Percobaan/Ujian untuk mengirim semua demon yang ada di bumi kembali ke neraka dan mengunci Gerbang Neraka untuk selamanya sesuai yang tertulis dalam Tablet Suci yang ditulis oleh Tuhan. Dimulai dari Ujian membunuh Anjing Penjaga Neraka plus bermandikan darahnya, kemudian Ujian kedua mengeluarkan kembali jiwa tak berdosa dari dalam neraka untuk dikembalikan ke surga yang ternyata jiwa tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Bobby, paman tersayang mereka, dan yang Ujian terakhir adalah menyembuhkan/ memurnikan kembali Crowley, The King of Demon untuk menjadi manusia tak berdosa kembali. Tiga Ujian yang perlahan-lahan merusak tubuh Sam, hingga tak ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya, bahkan malaikat sekalipun. Semua berantakan saat diketahui Metatron, Sang Juru Tulis Tuhan yang menulis tablet Tuhan memiliki rencana untuk membuang seluruh malaikat dari surga untuk dikirim ke bumi dalam keadaan mortal- tanpa kekuatan malaikat, dan yang terparah; jika Sam berhasil memenuhi Ujian ketiganya, Sam akan mati. Dan itu yang akan dihalangi Dean, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sam mati, ia tidak akan kehilangan adik tersayang, meski entah berapa kali ia telah mengecewakannya.

Then what will happen? read it, and enjoy it! Hope you like it

**Previously **

**Ending Episode 8 x 23 "Sacrifice" ****_(based on the true airing scene)_**

"Sammy, hentikan !" pekik Dean tepat saat Sam bersiap memenuhi prosesi akhir pemurnian Crowley, Raja Para Demon, di sebuah gereja tua tak terpakai.

Sam berhenti seketika, terkaget memandang kakaknya. Pandangan matanya terasa kabur, tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap berdiri dengan semakin lemahnya tubuh yang telah digerogoti oleh dua Ujian sebelumnya yang berhasil ia penuhi.

"Tenang, Sam…, tenang…, kita ada perubahan rencana…," Dean berucap dengan hati-hati seakan ia berbicara dengan seekor anjing kecil yang ketakutan. Wajah adiknya sudah tak berbentuk lagi; pucat dan berkeringat, kedua matanya tampak merah, tapi tetap mencoba untuk berdiri di kedua kaki panjangnya.

"Huh ?" Sam semakin kaget. "Ada apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?" wajahnya tampak kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Metatron bohong. Kalau kamu selesaikan Ujian ini, kau akan mati, Sam."

Sam terkatup mendengarnya. "Terus, kalau aku mati, kenapa ?"

Sebuah jawaban yang menghenyakkan Dean. _Benarkah Sam, tak peduli jika dirinya mati ?_

"Lihat dia, lihat dia!" Sam menunjuk Crowley yang sudah tak berdaya di tangan Sam, dan siap menjadi manusia tak berdosa lagi dalam satu langkah prosesi akhir. "Kita sudah hampir berhasil, kan….? Orang-orang akan mati kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan ini…"

"Pikirkan lagi…," sergah Dean hati hati. "Pikirkan apa yang sudah kita ketahui, heh. Menahan jiwa dari neraka, menyembuhkan demon, bahkan menghabisi Anjing Penjaga Neraka. Kita sudah punya cukup ilmu untuk diri kita mengendalikannya dari sini. Aku nggak bisa melakukannya tanpamu ,"

"Kamu justru akan kesulitan melakukannya denganku."

Dean terkatup, tak mengerti.

"Kamu yang berpikir aku mengacaukan semuanya, betapapun aku sudah mencobanya, bahkan kamu bilang aku butuh pengawas, ya, kan?" suaranya terdengar perih dan kecewa.

Dean tertunduk menyesal, "Ayolah, Sam, kamu tahu, bukan itu maksudku, kan …" ingin ia menarik semua ucapannya itu.

"Tentu saja itu yang kamu maksud," Sam putus asa. "Kamu mau tahu apa pengakuan dosaku di bilik pengakuan di sana ? Apa dosa terbesarku ?" air matanya mulai menetes.

Dean terdiam tidak ingin mendengarnya. Tapi Sam tetap melanjutkan.

"Adalah berapa kali aku sudah mengecewakanmu."

Dean semakin terkatup. Hatinya teriris perih.

"Aku nggak bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Sam …."

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau memutuskan aku nggak bisa dipercaya lagi ? Kau akan beralih ke siapa lagi nanti dibanding aku ? Malaikat lain ? Vampir lain ?" emosinya tak tertahan lagi. "Kamu tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat abangmu _"

"Tunggu… tunggu sebentar…," potong Dean tak kuat lagi mendengarnya. "Kamu serius berpikir seperti itu ?" tak percya. "Karena nggak ada satu pun itu semua yang benar. Yeah, aku juga tahu kita banyak beda pendapatnya, dan aku tahu aku mengucapkan itu semua, tapi Sammy …. ayolah …, aku membunuh Benny untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku bersedia membunuh semuanya dan juga bajingan yang telah membunuh mom, jangan kamu tega mengatakannya, nggak pernah aku dari dulu sampai sekarang membiarkan dirimu dalam membahaya. Nggak pernah seperti itu, nggak akan pernah. Aku mau kamu melihat itu. Aku mohon padamu," tekan Dean berharap adiknya akan mengerti dan menerimanya.

Sam mencerna ucapan abangnya, dan ya, semua itu benar.

"Aku mau berhenti…," ucapnya akhirnya

Dean menghela nafas lega, "Kalau begitu, tinggal lepaskan."

"Aku nggak bisa… mereka ada di dalam tubuhku, Dean…"

Dean mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membalutkannya di luka telapak tangan Sam, "Kita akan cari tahu caranya, ya …, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan," dengan tersenyum lega, dan serta merta menarik tubuh besar adiknya yang secara emosional rapuh, ke dalam pelukannya,. "Lepaskan, Sam…, tinggal dilepaskan, dek," memeluknya erat.

Sesaat Sam merasakan seakan ia akan baik-baik saja, terlebih dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"Dean, lihat…, sudah nggak ada…," dengan menunjukkan kedua tangannya.

"Kan, kubilang juga apa…," Dean tersenyum gugup.

"Arrgggghhhh !" Sam memekik tiba-tiba menahan sakit,

"Sam !?" Dean terkaget cemas, dan segera membawanya keluar dari gereja itu,

"Aku sudah memegangmu, dek…. kamu akan baik-baik saja…," Dean menggiring adiknya keluar dengan cepat mencari tempat perlindungan.

Tapi Sam tak kuat lagi berjalan. Ia roboh di tanah dengan wajahnya menampakkan kesakitan kesulitan bernafas.

"Sam !?" Dean panik cemas, "Cass!" berharap malaikat aneh sahabatnya akan muncul dan segera menyembuhkan Sam. "CASTIELLL ! DI MANA KAMU !?"

"Sammy ?" Dean semakin panik

Dan saat itulah keanehan terjadi, langit malam tiba tiba bercahaya dan ratusan sinar menghujani bumi. Dean tahu apa itu ?

"Apa yang terjadi….?" Sam masih sempat bertanya terengah menahan sakit.

"Malaikat …. Jatuh dari langit …."

**END EPISODE**

**We're Totally Screw Up **

"Sam !?" Dean tak lagi dapat menahan kepanikan dan ketakutannya saat dokter dan para suster membawa adiknya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur berjalan ke dalam kamar tindakan ruang gawat darurat. Dengan terpaksa Dean membawa Sam ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ia tahu ia tak dapat mengandalkan Castiel, karena sahabatnya itu sedang memiliki masalah sendiri.

"Anda harus tetap di luar, Tuan….," seorang perawat mencoba menahannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam.

"TAPI ITU ADIKKU!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Kami tahu, Tuan, tapi biarkan kami memeriksa dan menolongya dengan leluasa, jika ingin adik Anda tertolong."

Dean terdiam, kalah dengan kalimat itu, dan menurut mundur tidak bisa ikut masuk ke dalam.

Entah bagaimana Dean menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang paling ia benci jika melihat Sam kesakitan, di ujung maut, dan tak berdaya. Perasaan yang sangat tidak ingin ia rasakan sampai kapanpun juga. Tapi sayangnya ia selalu saja merasakan itu. Melihat Sam kesakitan, membiarkan Sam dalam posisi yang berbahaya dan hampir menyentuh maut, tanpa dapat ia menahannya, dan melihat Sam yang terlihat perkasa dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi besar menjadi tak berdaya. Dean benci itu semua, dan jika sampai terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya, seumur hidup ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya. Tapi siapa yang bisa ia salahkan ?

Ingin ia berteriak dan memaki dengan semua yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Benar-benar dirinya dan adiknya selalu terjebak dan terkungkung dalam dunia dan persoalan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka tapi justru mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka, dan tentu saja mempertaruhkan nyawa Sam, adik satu satu yang amat ia sayangi dan selalu ia jaga.

Tablet Tuhan sialan ! Tablet sumber malapetaka ini semua. Tablet yang berisikan tiga cara mengembalikan para demon ke neraka dan menutup pintu gerbangnya selamanya dalam bentuk Tiga Ujian. Dan seperti biasa, Sam selalu yang pertama mengajukan diri sukarela menjadi orang yang menjalani Percobaan itu, dengan pemikiran ia perlu sesuatu yang dikorbankan untuk menebus semua kesalahan dan dosa di masa lalu. Alasan yang membuat Dean pening tidak habis-habisnya. Sungguh, Demi Tuhan, Dean sudah mencoba menghalanginya, dan mencoba menggantikan adiknya yang melakukan itu semua, tapi ia gagal, dan tidak berhasil menyelesaikan Ujian pertama, yang akhrinya dapat diselesaikan dengan baik oleh Sam, dan harus melanjutkan, melesaikan Ujian kedua dan ketiga. Dan semakin membuat Dean marah saat tahu di setiap percobaan yang telah selesai dipenuhi Sam akan merusak tubuh adiknya itu. Ia tahu Sam menyadarinya dari semula gejala itu muncul dan tidak diceritakan pada abangnya yang super protektif. Tapi Dean tetap akan tahu, setelah menemukan tisu bernoda darah di tong sampah, dengan Sam terbatuk -batuk sebelumnya. Juga wajah yang perlahan lahan pucat dan tak bertenaga. Limbung saat berdiri dan tak bertenaga. Terakhir ia memastikannya, Sam sama sekali tidak bisa memegang pistolnya dengan benar juga dan tangan bergetar, sudah pasti ia pun tak dapat membidik sasaran dengan tepat- untunglah itu pada saat latihan. Ayolah, seorang Sam Winchester di mata Dean adalah pemburu yang paling tangguh dan terbaik yang pernah ia kenal, tidak mungkin gagal menembak dengan tepat, kalau tidak bermasalah. Sam sakit berat dan perlahan-lahan mengikis nyawanya. Dan memang yang percobaan terakhirnya ini, benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawanya; Sam akan mati jika menyelesaikan percobaanya. Dean berhasil menghentikan Sam tapi mana, apa yang terjadi, nyawa Sam tetap diujung tanduk, dan sekarang tak berdaya, tak sadarkan diri, dengan dokter mencoba menyalamatkannya.

'_AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH !' _ingin Dean memekik sekencang-kecangnya mengeluarkan kekesalan dan kemarahannya, jika tidak ingat ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, jika tidak ingin ditendang keluar oleh security rumah sakit. 'Kalau sampai … kalau sampai… Sam…..,' tapi segera ditepisnya. Ah, tidak, meski dengan segala nasib buruk yang selalu menimpa Sam, selalu ada jalan untuk adiknya selamat. Selalu ada malaikat tambahan untuk adiknya tetap hidup, entah bagaimana mana caranya.

Pikiran Dean terpotong dengan seorang dokter yang akhirnya keluar dari Ruang Gawat Darurat untuk menyampaikan hasilnya.

"Jadi ….?" Dean langsung bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya ?" dengan mata tak mengerti

Dean terkatup, "Maksud dokter ?"

"Hampir seluruh organ di dalam tubuhnya rusak, dan semuanya hampir berfungsi hanya 45% dari kondisi normal yang sehat. Terlebih paru-parunya, kedua paru-parunya setengahnya terendam oleh darah."

Dean terhenyak pucat mendengarnya, _'separah itukah ?'_

"Tapi ia masih dapat diselamatkan, kan ?"

"Untuk sementara kami dapat menstabilkannya, tapi banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, termasuk mengeluarkan genangan darah dari paru parunya. Saat ini ia dalam keadaan koma dan dengan bantuan mesin pernafasan."

Lutut Dean lemas semua.

"Apa Anda menyadari gejala-gejala nya, dengan adik Anda sering batuk, sesak nafas, atau mimisan, mungkin….,"

"Ya…, tapi saya pikir hanya karena dia kelelahan saja, dan dengan tubuhnya yang sebesar itu, sulit orang akan mengira dia akan sakit parah…, dan anakknya pun sulit untuk diajak ke rumah sakit memeriksanya, Sam benci Rumah Sakit," Dean mencari alasan, karena tidak mungkin ia menceritakan, semua ini gara-gara tablet sialan itu.

"Ya, saya mengerti...," sang dokter tak dapat berucap lagi. "Baiklah, akan kami lakukan semampu kami, tapi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa pada Tuhan,"

Dean sedikit mendengus kecil dengan kata Tuhan; untuk saat ini Tuhan keluar dari kamus dirinya, tapi untunglah si dokter tidak melihatnya.

"Adikmu sudah dipindahkan di ruang Intensive Care, kau boleh menemaninya. 24 jam pertama adalah masa kritisnya, kita akan melihat perkembangannya dari sana, dan memutuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya."

Dean mengangguk dan berucap terima kasih, sebelum sang dokter berlalu dari hadapannya.

Dean harus mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak penuh kemarahan dan kesedihannya_. 'Nggak…, harus kuat … ia harus kuat untuk Sam'._ Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Intensive Carenya Sam.

Dean sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya di kamar ICU itu saat akan memasuki kamar Sam dengan ditemani seorang perawat wanita, tapi sungguh, di luar perencanaanya, saat akhirnya ia melihat sosok besar kesayangannya, terbujur pucat tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur, dengan segala alat penyokong hidup yang menempel di sana. Selang nafas masuk ke dalam mulut Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan sangat pelan, berkat mesin bantuan pernafasan yang memaksimalkan fungsinya dengan suara bip dan hiss beberapa detik sekali. Selang lainnya masuk ke dalam hidungnya beserta kabel kabel yang menyembul dari balik baju rumah sakitnya yang memonitor tubuhnya. Monitor oksigen di jari telunjuknya, dan labu infuse dengan berbagai warna dan kegunaannya menggantung di tiang yang ditempatkan di kedua sisinya, masuk ke dalam tubuh Sam melalui selang kecil dan jarum-jarum yang masuk di lengan besar putih adiknya. Selang lainnya lagi, menyembul dari balik baju rumah sakitnya, yang terhubungkan pada kantung yang diikatkan di bawah tempat tidurnya dan berisi cairan merah. Ia tahu apa isi kantung itu, darah yang berasal dari dalam paru-paru adiknya. Dean tidak berani menyingkap baju Sam untuk melihat ada apa saja di balik baju itu.

Suara monitor jantung yang berbunyi sangat lambat menunjukkan jantung Sam sulit untuk berdetak namun tetap berjuang untuk terus hidup.

Lututnya lemas seketika, hampir saja ia limbung jatuh, jika tidak langsung berpegangan pada tempat tidur Sam

"Oh, Sammy ….," sesak nafasnya, air matanya menetes tanpa izin. Butuh beberapa saat untuk diirinya mampu mendekati Sam lebih dekat.

Digenggamnya tangan besar itu, terasa dingin semua.

Dipeluknya tangan Sam ke dadanya.

Air matanya semakin kurang aja, mengalir tanpa izin.

"Maafkan, aku Sam…, maafkan aku.," dengan mengusap anak rambut adiknya yang panjang menutupi matanya. "sudah kubilang, potong rambutmu, Sam…," Dean mencoba bercanda untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri, namun gagal. "_God, Sammy_…., sepertinya aku gagal lagi melindungimu, _kiddo_…," perih menyayat hati ia harus mengakui itu.

Perawat Genevieve hanya terdiam melihat hancurnya perasaan keluarga dari salah satu pasiennya di sini. Mungkin ia sering melihat keluarga yang menangis sedih, tapi tidak sesedih yang ia lihat saat ini. Seorang pria tampan tangguh, menangisi adiknya yang bertubuh besar dan mungkin lebih tangguh dari dinya, terluka dan terbujur koma, tak dapat ditutupi pria ini terlihat begitu menyayangi adiknya ini. Gen hampir ikut menangis rasanya. Tapi segera ditahannya, ia tak boleh ikut larut dalam kesedihan keluarga pasiennya atau ia tidak akan dapat bersikap professional dan melakukan pekerjaan. Ia segera menguatkan diri sebelum berucap pelan dan hati-hati.

"Tn. Winchester, ada yang dapat kami hubungi, anggota keluarga lain, mungkin….?" suara pelan perawat itu mengagetkannya. Ia lupa suster itu masih ada di sini.

Tanpa meninggalkan pandangannya dari adiknya, Dean menggeleng perih, "Tidak ada…, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kami tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, hanya tinggal kami berdua," itu satu yang ingin ia teriakkan dengan kesal. Ia harus menghadapi ini seorang diri, tanpa dad, tanpa Paman Bobby. Ia sendirian ! "Dan panggil saya Dean, saja," dengan menoleh sesaat pada perawat baik itu

Gene menghela nafas dan mengangguk simpati,

"Baiklah, Dean. Saya Genevieve, saya akan berjaga hingga pukul 9 pagi nanti, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Dean mengangguk, "Terima kasih," dan kembali lagi sepenuhnya memandang adiknya.

Gen menggangguk dan tanpa suara segera keluar dari sana.

Dean masih kesulitan mengontrol emosinya selepas perawat itu pergi. Melihat kembali Sam yang terbaring koma tak berdaya dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Siapa yang dapat menolong adiknya. Castiel ? bajingan itu telah meningalkannya dan lebih memilih mengurus keluarganya yang berakhir dengan dia sendiri terhempas keluar dari Surga dan menjadi manusia biasa. Dean tak dapat mengandalkan Castiel, juga mengandalkan siapapun yang ia kenal. Ia benar benar seorang diri sekarang. Ingin rasanya bertukar tempat dengannya, menggantikan posisi Sam. Dean rela, ia sangat rela, bahkan jika harus mati untuk kesekian kalinya asalkan Sam sehat kembali, asalkan Sam baik baik saja! Tapi entahlah, untuk kali ini ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong adiknya. Dipandanginya wajah adiknya. Pucat, kurus, tulang pipinya terlihat menonjol keluar dan terlihat gelap di bawah matanya,

Dean tersenyum perih sendiri, menguatkan diri, "Tapi jangan takut, Sam… aku akan di sini menemanimu, nggak akan kutinggalkan kamu sendirian, melalui ini semua seorang diri. Dan jika keajaiban itu datang, dan kamu membuka matamu, itu, kupastikan, akulah orang yang pertama kali kamu lihat, bukan orang lain," tekannya pasti, dengan menyingkirkan anak rambut lainnya dari kening Sam, juga menyadari anak jambang yang mulai mengisi kedua pipinya, karena sudah beberapa hari tidak bercukur.

Dean segera bangkit keluar menemui suster baik hati tadi yang berjaga di meja perawat.

"Boleh pinjam baskom dan alat cukur ….?" pintanya sopan.

Genevieve hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan memenuhi permintaan sang kakak.

**TBC **


End file.
